Hell to the no
by Aiyana-BeautifulFlower
Summary: Cam is singing and punching people in the face. hodgins knows why so he does something to cheer her up. But just as a friend. That's what he tells himself. Little thing I thought up in my head while listening to a certain song. Read and review!


**So I don't own anything. I wish I did. But I am combining my two favorite Fox shows other than Fringe. Glee and Bones! Don't kill me. Hell to the no is originally sung by the lovely and Amazing Amber Riley! Leilani and Amelia are mine!**

Cam had her ear buds in her ears blasting away.

She was singing at the top of her lungs not caring who heard. The door was locked anyway.

Or so she thought.

Hodgins, Angela, and Wendell all stood in her doorway snorting back their giggles.

"She's not even bad." Angela said.

"Yeah but this song? Really?" Wendell said.

"You're the one who knows it Wendell."

"Hey my niece is twelve. She watches this every Tuesday." He said.

Cam threw her head back and did a pretty decent melodic run. She threw her arms up and swished her head from side to side. The music crept through her body and she let it take control. Her voice wasn't loud so she knew with the door closed no one hear her.

The song switched and she began singing.

"I love this version!" Angela squealed.

"How do you know it?" Hodgins asked.

"I heard it in a store. It's so pretty."

"Is that Cam?" Booth said walking up to the group.

"Yeah. She's great right?"

"This means she's pissed about something. Cam never sings unless she's upset." He said.

"Oh no we just thought she was in a good mood."

"She hasn't opened her eyes once has she?" he asked.

"No."

"Yeah she's super pissed."

He walked up to her pulling out one of her ear buds. She jumped pulling back and punching him in the nose.

"Ah Camille!"

Her eyes widened realizing it was him. Booth had blood running down his face.

"Seeley! You know you cannot do that kinda stuff to me!" she said rushing to him. She held his face in between her hands examining his face.

"Oww don't touch it. I think you broke it." He said with a whine.

"Shut up you big baby. It's not broken." She said slapping his arm.

"How do you know?" he said.

"You remember senior year when Tiffany thought she could pull my hair? That was a broken nose." She said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I remember that."

"Hodgins can you get me some ice? Angela I need some towels and a boatload of napkins. Booth take off your jacket and shirt." She said.

"You still trying to get me naked?"

"Uh No. But if you don't take them off they will be ruined with blood." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"You were singing Camille. What's wrong?" he asked.

She looked down.

"It's nothing."

"Really Camille tell me."

"Think about the date Seeley."

September 27th. Her birthday.

"Oh gosh. Camille I'm so sorry. Happy Birthday."

She smiled.

"It's fine. You have a baby now."

"Has anyone said anything?"

"Nope not even Coach."

Hodgins stood listening by the doorway.

"Here's your ice."

"Here are the napkins and towels." Angela said.

"Thanks guys." She said tending back to Booth's face.

Hodgins pulled Angela to the side.

"It's Cam's birthday."

"Really?"

"Yeah. No one's said anything to her that's why she's upset. Not even her family. We have to do something."

Angela looked at him.

"Why?" she asked him.

"Because she's our friend and – and -." He stuttered.

"You like her." She said tauntingly.

"What? No I don't like Cam. Like I said before she's a wanktard. A very, very attractive wanktard but still a wanktard."

"Mmm. Right. Okay we'll do something." She said and they went to go talk to all the other lab members.

Hodgins walked into Cam's office to find her dancing very provocatively with her earbuds in her ears.

"Rumor has it!" she sang.

"Uh Cam?" he said trying to tap her shoulder. He didn't want to scare her and end up like Booth.

He tapped her and she spun. He dodged out of the way.

"Oh god. How much of that did you see?" she said.

"Just the end of it. You're really good Cam." He said.

"For a wanktard right?" she said.

She never let him live that one down. He wondered how she would feel if she knew he'd just called her that again two hours earlier.

"What's up?" she said putting down her iPod.

"Uhm Dr.B has some DNA she needs you to run." He said.

"Oh okay. Be out in a minute." She said combing her hair.

She walked out.

"Come this way she's over here."

He brought her into the room.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Cam!" everyone screamed.

Her eyes widened and a huge grin broke out on her face.

A really tall older white man walked in with Felicia. On the other side of him were two dark cocoa skinned women. One young, one older.

"Coach? Leilani? Amelia? When How?" she said.

"We were already up here. I wanted to come for your birthday. Then Uncle Booth called and tol' us to come here. Coach tol' me he forgot it was yah birthday. Got into that real quick." The younger girl said.

"Leilani. Who planned this?"

"Don't look at me. It was Hodgins' idea."

She turned to him and hugged him.

"Thank you. How'd you know?" she said pulling back.

"Well I heard you talking to Booth and I felt bad so I told everyone about it and Booth called your family. We didn't know singing was a way to show you're pissed. You're really good."

"Thanks. Thank you so much. All of you."

"And now for the song that inspired this!" Angela shouted.

"Whoa oh oh oh. Hell to the no no, no no, no no, no no." started to blast.

She threw her head back and laughed.

"Guess you guys found out my dirty little secret huh?"

"So you're a gleek. They have really good songs." Wendell said.

"I knew it! You do like them!" Angela said.

"What?" he shrugged.

Cam rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Presents!" Angela yelled.

Booth handed her a coupon for boxing lessons, Angela got her the Glee soundtrack, Brennan got her a karaoke game for her Wii, and Wendell got her an ITunes gift card .

Her father got her Cigars and a new pack of cards, Felicia a gift certificate for a makeover at a spa, Leilani gave her three T-Shirts with crazy sayings on them and Amelia gave her a beautiful diamond necklace.

It was Hodgins' turn.

"I cant really give you this gift. But I can show you." He said.

"Okay. Where is-."

He cut her off with his lips. She stiffened and then fell into it.

He pulled away.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Can I take you out tonight?"

"Yes." She said.

He kissed her again this time more passionately.

The lab began to make cat calls.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Hell to the no." she said with a smile before he covered her lips again.


End file.
